


Wall-Crawler and Co.

by JestDoezWriting



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Koichi is Wall-Crawler (Spider-Man), Midoriya is Spiderling (Miles Morales), Savior to Mentor Koichi, Spider-Powers aren't quirks!, Three year retirements suck, Vigilantes are so heroes, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestDoezWriting/pseuds/JestDoezWriting
Summary: What would be different in a world of quirks when a vigilante doesn't actually have a quirk, but a mutate? What happens when said person decides to give up after their mentor's death? What happens when they take-up the mantle again, to discover years later that someone they saved ended up gaining similar abilities? There's truly only one way to find out.[This posted fanfic will be comprised of a variety of One-Shots holding either Training with Wall-Crawler, or events that happen in this universe at unexpected moments in time. Fanart for this AU would be enjoyed, but you don't have to!]
Relationships: Haimawari Koichi | Wall-Crawler & Haeyama Kazuho | Pop-Step, Haimawari Koichi | Wall-Crawler & Iida Tensei | Ingenium, Haimawari Koichi | Wall-Crawler & Midoriya Izuku, Haimawari Koichi | Wall-Crawler & Oguro Iwao | KnuckleDuster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Wall-Crawler and Co.

**_With great power comes great responsibility_ … _That’s what Knuckleduster said at least, before he, well… before he blew up._**

His fingers kept him plastered to the wall despite the thin flexible fabric separating flesh from brick. Heart hammering in his chest as his eyes were wide behind the wide lenses, he had been told to stay put, to not put himself in any more danger, he was only 19 after-all. His legs shook as he readjusted his foot hold on the wall, the scarlet ichor of blood seeping from pale skin and dripping towards the ground, slowly forming a puddle of blood on the cracked blacktop. A ringing sensation enveloped his senses as the building was encased in a bright flash of orange and red light before a cloud of ash spreads from where the building once stood.

His eyes stung as the ash cleared up, the building slowly but surely collapsing. The building that two people had entered before, had no one exit. He was sure that the corpses would have been cremated due to the explosion, but… he couldn’t think like that.

He swallows the lump in his throat before he leaps off of the wall, his middle and ring finger pressing against the pressure plate on the device strapped to his wrist, a long-frayed tendril of web shooting from a nozzle before the motley of strands attaches to a light post. He bent his elbows as he lifted his legs outward a bit, ignoring the burning sensation coming from the gash that embellished his side. He tapped the pressure plate twice, the web being cut off as he flew through the sky, landing right outside of the still smoking pile of rubble.

“Knuckleduster?” He asked, voice shaking, his head swiveling back and forth before he leapt onto the top of the rubble pile. Spires of metal melted through the gloves of his suit as he traversed the rubble, riddling his palms with (hopefully) treatable burns. “Knuckleduster?” He calls out again. He could still feel his heart hammering in his chest as he swallowed back bile, a sour taste dancing over his tastebuds.

He continued along, knee scraping against an up-turned blade that poked out of the rubble, a hiss eliciting from the young adult’s lips, drawing tears to his eyes as he turns around, pressing red palms to the newly developed wound. He mutters swears under his breath as he looks from his knee to the blade. He could feel as his heart skipped a beat before he lurched forward, fingers digging into the spaces between the heavy rubble before he pulled them off of the pile, little by little.

It took at least three minutes before the rubble was cleared enough to reveal the hilt of the blade, a hand gripping onto it with charred fingers.

‘Was this him?’ He questioned, soon shaking the thought out of his head as he continued to dig the rubble away from the body, his chest heaving with every breath as he continued to over-exert himself. He could feel the continuous strain on his arms as he shoves more rubble to the side.

Another ten minutes pass as the sun starts to poke down behind the horizon, how had nobody noticed the explosion? The pile of rubble? Kami, nobody paid attention to shit anymore. His gaze shifted from the horizon and back down to the broken and battered muscular form that had once been Knuckleduster, scarred face blistered and charred, dried blood caking the side of his face and his neck. He felt his stomach twist as he stared down at his mentor’s face, hand shakily reaching out before he grasped at the black bandana mask he always wore, the torn fabric pulling away from the man’s face.

“… Master.” He said softly, tears now brimming in his eye lids before soaking into his mask. He reaches a shaky hand upward, fingers balling up the top of his mask before he pulls it off. Brown hair was matted on his forehead from the sweat as he stared to the body with blue blood-shot eyes, the tears now slipping down his cheeks before he raises Knuckleduster’s mask towards his face, using the black fabric to wipe the crystalline stream of tears from his cheeks.

He could tell that his body was running on fumes now, his entire form shaking from his exertion and from his feeble and emotional state. Very much so that he didn’t notice the footsteps hurrying up behind him.

“Wall-Crawler!” A male voice snapped the young adult from his stupor before he snapped his head in the direction of the voice that had called his vigilante’s name. Blue eyes meet with red as his entire body goes rigid. Once more he swallows the lump in his throat as he recognized this person from before, Tensei Iida. He could feel the panic bubbling in his chest as he hurries to pull the mask back onto his head. “Woah, no need to freak out, your secret is safe with me.” He waves his hands placatingly. “I’m off duty anyways, and you look like you could use some help.”

The vigilante blinks a few times behind his reapplied mask; however, he couldn’t see out of them as it had been applied backwards. He takes the others claim into consideration before he offers a half nod in response, head becoming light. He didn’t know what happened next as his vision soon faded to black, body falling backwards into a pair of strong arms. The last words that echoed in his head being ‘shit.’

**_But sometimes, that responsibility can be too much, and you might make a decision that you will regret in the future._ **

After that day, it was like Wall-Crawler hadn’t existed. Crimes were still being committed in the streets of Naruhata, but it appeared that only the youngest vigilante of the proclaimed ‘Naruhata Vigilantes’ was going around to keep everyone in check. The news had stopped playing videos of the explosion from different angles after at least a week, but the sound and sight had ingrained the event in his memory, likely forever.

Koichi swallowed dryly as his slipper-clad feet shuffled along the hardwood floor of his home atop a crumbling building. He was lucky to have a quirk fit for climbing walls, otherwise he’d have to endure the insides of the old, abandoned building with rickety and aging stairs. With a hiss he lowered himself into a sitting position, legs crisscrossed as he held a cup of tea in his hands, the liquid warming his palms that had thankfully healed from the burns he had received that day when trying to find Knuckleduster. His mentor’s mask hung loosely from a cork board that held all sorts of memorabilia from earlier in the year. His old Wall-Crawler mask hung there, an old ski-mask that had ski-goggles protruding from the holes and an All Might bandana sewn over the mouth hole. His first pair of web-shooters also hung from a pushpin in the cork, wires were frayed, and the entire thing looked charred, that was how he learned having exposed wires near a water-source was a bad idea, especially when falling into said source of water.

He could feel his eyes beginning to sting once more, scrubbing at his eyes to rid them of any unshed tears. He shouldn’t cry, that’s not what Knuckle would want. Knuckle would want him to move on and learn from his mistakes. But Koichi just couldn’t seem to put the costume back on. Yes, it was close to destroyed on that day, but Tensei had it fixed up for him without giving away his identity. The thought that he could trust someone never really crossed his mind, though Pop-Step ended up finding out as soon as the ‘Naruhata Vigilantes’ became an actual team. He lifts the cup of tea up to his lips as he takes a long sip from the scalding liquid, allowing the bitter tang to make his tongue tingle, it was better than the stinging in his eyes any day.

Over the past few weeks Koichi really considered hanging up the costume for good. The world had had Wall-Crawler for at least three years already, he’s been working as the vigilante since he was 16. Was there really a point of being everyone’s spider-themed pal if everyone he knew was going to end up hurt or killed?

He shifts his gaze over to the spandex suit that hung limply from the divider of the small building, it separating the living area from the sleeping quarters, where Pop-Step normally changed. Another sigh escapes his parted lips as he gently places the teacup on the ground as he lumbers over to the spandex suit, yanking it away from the curtains, folding it carefully and placing it in an old Omazon box before sliding it under the bed.

“Goodbye, Wall-Crawler. I don’t know how many people will miss you but… I know I will.” Koichi bows at the bed where his costume was now hidden.

**_But even if you make mistakes._ **

Koichi hadn’t dawned his spider suit in close to three years, opting for civilian garb as he’d travel around the streets of Naruhata during the day. He had gotten a paying job that helped him purchase some new furniture for his home, and he even got to work close with heroes. Though that didn’t mean anything as he still never got his Hero License, what would the use of one be if you still illegally use your quirk despite it not being an actual quirk?

He hadn’t heard or seen Pop-Step in that time, likely having upset her when he wrapped up his run as Wall-Crawler. Telling her that he was done definitely hadn’t ended well, and she had left whilst being overcome by a flurry of random emotions.

His blue eyes slipped shut as he headed back towards the abandoned building that could be considered his own ‘Victory Road’. A he traipsed towards it and placed his fingers against the uneven brick, a loud explosion caught his attention.

He took in a sharp breath as his body tensed up, hearing many screams as he dealt with clashing emotions in his head. If he were still Wall-Crawler he’d be able to help them. But he was just Koichi now. It’s not like he had his costume still! Hell, he forgot where he put the damn long underwear that was once the symbol of Hope within the city of Naruhata on its darkest nights.

He slowly began to crawl up the wall, trying to ignore the cries for help. Heroes should already be there by now, so he shouldn’t worry about saving the citizens. Heroes were called heroes for a reason. His blue eyes slipped shut as he hummed the ‘Itsy Bitsy Spider’ song as he continued to scale the building. Once on the roof he slowly walked to his house, the scent of brimstone and ash swirling into his nostrils as he spluttered out a rough cough. As he opens the door to his house, another explosion is heard, followed by feminine laughter that sounded oh-so familiar.

His body went rigid, it couldn’t be Pop, could it? Pop was a good guy, she always saved everyone! Why would she me on the side of villain?

Koichi could feel his mind screaming at him, urging him to go and help everyone, to stop Pop if she truly had turned into a villain. But he couldn’t… he didn’t have his costume anymore? It’s not like he had an Omazon box under his bed that he forgot about a year ago.

Wait…

Koichi’s gaze shifts over to his unkempt bed, an unknown force tugging at his heart, drawing him nearer to the bed as he fell onto his knees, slowly reaching under the bed to feel the top of a closed box.

Should he really do this? When he was Wall-Crawler before he had lost his mentor, he’d been unable to save KnuckleDuster. He shouldn’t have listened before. He had to be responsible.

But was he being responsible when he hung up his suit? When he had stopped playing the role, he had built for himself? The answer was obvious. And man, did he really fuck up.

He swears under his breath as he roughly grasps the box, pulling it out from the depths of his bed as another explosion rattled the building he was living on top of. He hurriedly flips the box open to be met with a costume he hadn’t seen in years, exactly the same as it was before. The All-Might inspired design gracing the lower half of the mask where his mouth and nose preside whilst the upper part was a red color with a black web-like pattern spanning from white lenses. The costume’s underarms, sides, and inner legs also had the All Might inspired pattern of colors that mixed well with the red color with the black webbing. On the chest rested a spider emblem in a glossy black metal finish, if needed he could push on the spider and a bullet proof armor would spread to cover just his chest to protect his heart and lungs if needed.

He took a deep breath as he looked back out the window, the orange sky now nothing but an ashy black as the sky was filled with pollutants from supposed bombs. His knuckles whiten as he grips at the suit splaying it onto the bed in front of him as he casts his civilian clothes to the side, hurriedly pulling the costume on, it being tight in a few places, but he’d learn to deal with it. As he pulls the mask on his heart thrums in his chest again, the taste of bile making itself present. He couldn’t lose anyone else that meant something to him, he couldn’t let Pop die even if she had become a villain, and he couldn’t let any of the civilians that had looked to him for help die.

He lightly slaps his cheeks as he hurriedly checks the web capsules in the web-shooters, seeing that they were completely empty.

“Guess I’m going in webless.” He mutters to himself before he twists around and dashes towards the door, chest heaving a tiny bit as he tried to acclimate to his mask once more, not slowing down as he neared the edge of the roof, leaping off of it as the wind rushed around him. He swallows dryly as he flips a bit in the air, freefalling towards the ground before he reaches outwards, grasping at a flagpole as he spun around it once, launching himself towards the rising clouds of ash.

His landing was less than preferrable as he skids on his knees along the tarmac, his costume likely being torn at the knees. He makes a mental note to install some sort of knee protection for the next version of his suit if he decided to continue with the life of Wall-Crawler. In case this homecoming wasn’t temporary.

His head snaps upwards as he hears the laugh once more, head moving on a swivel before a meek voice calls out for help. Wall-Crawler zeroes in on that yell before running over to see a young boy about ten years younger than him caught under a support beam for a building. Tears streamed down his baby-like freckled cheeks. A bushel of green hair rested atop his head, yet a few strands were matted against his forehead with scarlet blood.

Wall-Crawler’s heart squeezes as he sees an unmoving body beside the young boy. Another male that had long black hair, fingers extended larger than before. However, that boy was unmoving. There was no rising or falling of said boy’s chest. If only he had been there sooner, then he probably could’ve helped the other boy as well. He steels himself as he approaches the viridian-haired boy, watching as his eyes went wide and his body tensed, as if seeing the vigilante as another villain. He wouldn’t blame the kid, it’s not like anyone’s seen him for years.

“Hey, Hey… I’m not going to hurt you, I’m here to help.” Wall-Crawler raises his arms placatingly, showing that he had no weapons on him except for the empty web-shooters. The boy continued to shy away, wincing in pain. “Do you have a quirk, kid? If so, you can use it to help free yourself, otherwise I need you to trust me.”

The kid grits his teeth a bit as more tears sprung to his eyes.

“I—I don’t have a quirk.” The kid rasps out, voice raw from crying and screaming for help. No wonder a hero didn’t help him out of this situation, hell, he could already tell which hero was on duty for this entire event. Endeavor, a quirkist and volatile fiery bomb that is always moments away from blowing a fuse and leveling a city if he can’t capture a villain the way he wants to. Wall-Crawler swears under his breath before looking the kid in the eye.

“And that’s okay. I just need you to trust me and I’ll get you out of here. What’s your name?” Wall-Crawler inquires, urgency seeping into his voice like blood spreads in water.

“M-Midoriya Izuku.” The boy wheezes out, hands moving to lightly push at the pillar that was slowly cutting off his oxygen. Wall-Crawler nods as he gets closer, crouching beside the pillar as he pulls his mask up a bit, revealing his face so that his blue eyes meet with emerald.

“Well, Midoriya, I’m Haimawari Koichi, but you can call me Wall-Crawler.” The vigilante speaks, offering the best smile he could. “And I’m going to help you get out of here.” Izuku can only nod as he keeps looking into the vigilante’s eyes, using them as a tether to keep him from disassociating and falling into a panic attack. Wall-Crawler nods in response as he shimmies his fingers under the pillar, slowly rising to his knees as he started to lift the pillar up, his arms already shaking from exertion as he shifted their position as well, granting the boy an escape that he willfully takes. The vigilante could only watch as the boy scrambles away from the spot he had previously been trapped in, his chest heaving as he took in gulps of smoky oxygen, not caring for the pollutants that were entering his system.

Once the kid escaped from beneath the pillar, Wall-Crawler lowered it once more before he pulled his mask back on to cover his face, turning to face Izuku once more. The kid stares out into the chaos that Naruhata City had fallen into, villains running wild, buildings burning, and a person in the sky who strangely reminded him of Pop-Step.

Wall-Crawler can feel his blood run cold as he sees now tanned skin wearing a mainly black costume, normally poufy hair tied into pigtails that stuck outwards. His fingers curl into fists as he watches her bounce around, pointing in different directions, small bug-like drones following said orders and either attacking unsuspecting citizens or blowing up something else. He is soon brought back to reality as he feels a pair of arms wrap around him, hugging him as tight as possible for someone who had been caught under rubble.

“Thank you.” The boy whimpered out, looking up at the spider-themed vigilante.

“It’s no trouble, now get out of here, it’s dangerous to stay.” Wall-Crawler claims, pointing in the direction of safety. “There should be EMTs just that way, try not to be seen by the villains or the bouncing lady.”

“R-Right!” Midoriya nods, a slight determined glint shimmering in his eyes. A slight chuckle escaped Wall-Crawler’s mask-covered mask as he gently ruffles the boy’s hair.

“Now head out, Midoriya. And tell no one about who I really am.” He looks to the kid with a slight begging expression, although it would be impossible for anyone to notice.

“Yes sir, Mr. Wall-Crawler.” The emerald-haired teen nods as he salutes the vigilante before scampering off in the direction that Wall-Crawler had pointed him towards, swerving around rubble and clambering over bags of trash that had met an unruly demise of either being stepped on or blown up.

Once the kid is gone, Wall-Crawler looks back up at the sky, his gaze zeroing-in on Pop-Step. He takes as deep of a breath as possible before he too begins running, leaping onto a wall, palms and feet pressing against the solid surface before he skillfully removes his hands, beginning to normally run up the wall, still focusing on the pink-haired villainess. He felt his mind begin racing before he forced all thoughts out of his mind, he had to focus now, he had to bring the old Pop-Step back before Endeavor put her down using one of his powerful flame attacks.

As he ran out of wall to scale, he bent his knees, launching himself away from the solid surface and soaring into the air, eyes never moving from his target as he sped towards her.

“POP!” His voice reached through the cacophony of noises, catching the Villainess’s attention as a larger and heavier body collided with hers, arms wrapping around her torso and pulling her towards the ground as the two bodies fell, only a cloud of dirt followed once the ground was meant, a couple snapping sounds echoing from the newly created crater in the ground.

**_There’s going to be a chance to redeem yourself._ **

A hiss drew itself through parted lips as Koichi winced, a cotton ball coated in antiseptic pressing against a gash in his abdomen. He always thought that the longer he had used said items to treat wounds would lessen the sting of the cleaning material on open wounds, but apparently 9 years did jack shit to adjust one to the healing properties. His blue eyes move away from where the cotton ball was being dabbed, looking at a glasses-clad girl with poufy pink hair. Her tan skin was long gone, but her tongue that peeked out of the corner of her mouth as she worked was still dyed a black in color.

“Jeez Haimawari, you need to be careful when swinging from buildings.” She scolds, narrowing her eyes at the male. He was 26 now and he was still acting as if he were a reckless teen. “You’ve been doing this for 9 years!”

“C’mon, Haneyama!” Koichi complains. “It’s not my fault that I didn’t see that metal spire poking out of the edge of a building.

“You have spider-like senses, you moron.” Haneyama harumphs in response. “It’s as if you never use them to your advantage!”

Koichi huffs in response as he feels a square of gauze press against the cleaned wound, strips of surgical tape fastening it in place.

“Sometimes it doesn’t go off until it’s too late. Skipping out on three years of Vigilante-Work from nineteen to twenty-two definitely didn’t do me any good… or anyone for that matter.” He closes his blue eyes as he runs his fingers through his brown hair.

“That’s your own fault there.” Haneyama responds simply, a small grin stretching across her face. “But the good thing is you got out of that slump and proceeded to mostly save the day. Hell, you knocked me out and it took at least a year to get through to me, but you also saved a kid, right?”

“Yeah, he had a bush of green hair.” Koichi nods in response, mind wandering back to that day. “He’s one of the few people that have thanked me through the form of hugs instead of fist-bumps or high-fives.” Haneyama snorts a tiny bit as she lets out a quiet laugh.

“Of course, you remember him for that reason, though I bet it does make those events memorable.” She looks into his eyes again. “You instilled hope in that boy, and you gave him another chance at life, just like me after the QB incident. It doesn’t matter if you took time off and ‘retired’ for three years. You returned when people needed saving and have continued to do so ever since.”

Koichi bowed his head at that, eyes slipping shut as he nods a bit, looking back up at her.

“You’re right.” Koichi offers a gentle grin at that as he kissed the top of the other’s head gently. “Thanks, Haneyama.”

He watched as the girls have heated up drastically, a chortle escaping his lips as he stood up from. Where he had been sitting, running his fingers through his hair before messing it up a bit. Haneyama gasps and hisses at his actions, slapping his arm away. No one touches her hair, and she makes sure of that.

Koichi let out another laugh as he gently grabbed his spare spider-suit, pulling it on carefully as he lets out a content hum.

“Where are you going?” She asks in an accusatory fashion, a finger crooked as she pointed at him.

“I got a message from Tensei saying that there have been strange spider-like events happening in Musutafu so I’m going to go check it out.” Koichi responds, pulling his mask on over his face before he also grabs Knuckleduster’s old mask from where it’s hanging, lightly tying it around his neck before covering it with the rest of his mask.

“That sounds odd, maybe it’s some sort of Spider-like instant villain that escaped your clutches?” Haneyama suggests.

“I’m hoping that isn’t the case. But if it is, I’ll take it down and bring it to justice.” Koichi, now Wall-Crawler, responds, slapping his fist into the palm of his hand.

“Just be careful and try using your Spider-Senses more, don’t be a dumbass because if you are, I’m not helping you patch up your wounds again.” Haneyama leers at him.

“I will, jeez, you’re starting to sound like my mom.” He responds, opening his door before stepping out of it. “I’ll do my best.” He calls out over his shoulder before he starts towards the train station, catching a ride on top of the train cars.

**_Because you either die a hero, live long enough to become a villain…_ **

The train ride was definitely the most boring part of the trip, forty-five minutes of wind trying to push Wall-Crawler off of the train. Luckily, he had the ability to stick to solid objects, otherwise he’d likely be injured on the train tracks behind him. He could’ve used his phone, but he definitely didn’t want to end up breaking it again, so he had ended up settling down and just thinking through potential plans to find this unnamed and unknown spider-like person Tensei had told him about.

As the train screeched to a halt in Mustafu, Wall-Crawler leapt from the roof of the train cars and shot a line of web to one of the tallest buildings, swinging into the air as the sounds of cameras reached his ears. He knew that the media would go crazy to hear that the Naruhata vigilante was in Musutafu, there would likely be rumors about him having some sort of love-interest within the city. Obviously, he could deal with that later.

With a slight grunt, he shot another web, continuing to soar over the streets like a pendulum, keeping his eye out for an apartment building, as the alleys around it are what housed an unnatural amount of webbing and chunks of missing wall.

With a ‘hup’ he drops to the ground from his web, landing in a crouching position, fingertips of his left hand pressing against the ground as he looked into the alley. A hum of interest escapes his lips as he stalks into the alley, eyes narrowed behind the lenses of his mask as he inspected one of the many web’s that had ended up on the walls. He pressed an index finger into the material, dragging it along, a glob of the web sticking to his fingers. He then presses his thumb down against it, rubbing harshly as it soon turns to dust after a few moments.

“So, they are artificial.” Wall-Crawler mutters to himself, glancing around carefully as he shakes the dust from his hand. “Just a bit stickier from my own compound, and they must last a day at most instead of three hours.”

His next stop of the investigation drew him towards the wall that had chunks missing from it. The holes weren’t clean cut around the edges as they appeared to have crumbled or been removed from an immense strength. The holes definitely reminded him of when he first got his powers, his mom definitely had an aneurysm when she saw that a chunk of the living room wall had been missing when she got home from work when he was 16.

“Could there have been another spider?” He questions himself as he scratches at his cheek through the mask. “Because this isn’t enough damage to be considered an Instant-Villain.” He takes a few steps onto the wall before crouching on it, chin resting between his thumb and his index finger as he thought. “There were a few spiders there when I was bit, but only one ended up dead by me smacking it… so the other could’ve escaped and bitten another person. But the question would be: ‘Who has these spider powers now?’

As he continues to think he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as a fuzzy feeling racks his spine and mind, causing him to dodge out of the way of a thrown stone.

“Who goes there?” The voice of a nervous teenager asks as he steps from around a corner that light was poking around. Wall-Crawler’s voice caught in his throat as a bit of panic coursed through his nervous system, he didn’t move, he didn’t know what to say until the figure stepped out of the shadows. If he didn’t have his mask on, he was sure that his jaw would be collecting dirt from the alleyway tarmac. There standing before him was the same boy he had saved three years ago, albeit a bit taller with lean muscles now. He was wearing a t-shirt that had ‘t-shirt’ written on it in kanji, a pair of dark green sweatpants, and around his neck was a pair of headphones. The teen held a stone in his hand, arm in a ready position to let it fly until emerald eyes recognized the spandex-clad vigilante in front of him. “Wall-Crawler?”

Just the simple inquiry sent the vigilante for a loop. Not only did the kid remember him, but his voice was filled with so much wonder and hope. He could tell that a few happy tears soaked into the fabric of his mask before he nods.

“That’s right, kid.” Wall-Crawler responds, holding up a slight peace-sign before lowering it. “Now I bet you’re wondering why I’m here…”

“It’s because of the webbing isn’t it? A friend of mine had been working on developing the proper chemical composition, but each time the canister exploded and ended up sending webs everywhere that don’t dissolve. Though it’s probably the fault that there’s a small margin of error where the electric current overdoes it and ends up frying the canister, setting off the oxygen within on fire and blowing it up.” The teen begins to mutter. “Then again, I’m not that good with making technology, I’m more of a learn from analysis type of guy, but I’ve mainly been analyzing these abilities I gained seemingly over-night.”

Wall-Crawler sweat-dropped as he listened to the teen’s musings, he hadn’t known that the kid’s mind raced at a mile a minute, or that his lips could follow along with those musings. He shakes his head with a slight chuckle at the ‘gaining powers overnight’ part.

“Did you get bit by a spider by any chance?” Wall-Crawler questions, stalking towards the teen so that they could begin whispering if needed, not everyone had to know that there was another person in Japan with spider-like abilities.

“About a week ago, yeah…” Izuku responds with a nod. “Why do you ask?” The confused look on the teen’s face made Wall-Crawler laugh a tiny bit.

“How do you think I got my powers?” The vigilante asks, placing a hand on the teen’s shoulder, noting how he flinched a tiny bit.

“You got them at four-years-old like every other quirk, right?” Izuku questions nervously, doubting his answer, was he being stupid? His ‘friends’ always said he was dumb because he was quirkless before these abilities of his appeared.

“Wrong.” Wall-Crawler speaks, shaking his head. “I gained my powers after getting bit by a spider at age 16.”

“Really?” Izuku asked, eyes widening. “If I didn’t experience that firsthand I’d question how a spider could gift these abilities. But now I believe it, but don’t understand how.”

“Well, I don’t quite know either… but it did happen. I think the Spider-DNA possibly merged without DNA to give us said spider-like abilities.” Wall-Crawler responds as he looks at his hands.  
  
“What does it mean for me though?” The teen asks, a worried look washing over his freckled face as it drained of color.

“As it seems now, you’re not used to your powers yet from what I saw.” Wall-Crawler explains, motioning towards the holes in the wall. “It’s obvious you’re having trouble controlling the stickiness and strength aspects of your powers, and I’m unsure about your Spider-Senses or agility.”

Izuku can only nod as he listens intently.

“What does any of this have to do with me?” Izuku asks incredulously, head tilted to the side as he looked at the other with prying eyes.

“There’s no better way for a newbie like you to learn about your powers than from someone who’s had them longer than you.” Wall-Crawler snarks with another chuckle. At said proclamation Izuku’s eyes widened in wonder.

“Do you really mean it? Can I be a hero just like you?” Izuku so much hope burning in his chest that it shone through his eyes. Wall-Crawler used the term ‘hero’ loosely, especially since he considered himself a vigilante, and was essentially ‘using a quirk without a license,’ but seeing the teen smile like this with so much hope, he couldn’t say no.

“Yes, Midoriya. You could become a hero like me.” Wall-Crawler responded, hand moving to the rambunctious viridian curls on his head, ruffling them lightly. Izuku let out a victorious ‘whoop’ as he threw his arms up into the air. He could feel as the teen started to vibrate in place from his excitement.

“When do we start?” Izuku asks hopefully, hands clenched into fists as determination glinted in his eyes. Wall-Crawler let out a hum as he pulled off his mask, lightly tugging KnuckleDuster’s mask off of his neck.

“Put this and a jacket on.” Wall-Crawler responds, holding the slightly burnt strip of fabric out to the teen. “Then we can get started on your training.” Izuku takes the fabric that was handed to him, inspecting it closely. He looked up with a slight confused look in his eyes.

“Whose is this?” He asks quietly. Wall-Crawler’s face hardened before melting into a gentle smile.

“It belonged to my mentor, and I bet he’d want you to have it. He was quirkless, you know.”

“Really?” Izuku asked with wide eyes. Wall-Crawler nods, slight tears brimming in his blue eyes.

“Definitely.” The vigilante confirms. “Now go get ready, we’re wasting valuable training time!”

Izuku squeaks at that before he offers a bow to his elder, scampering off into the apartment building through an open window. Wall-Crawler can’t help but have a wide smile grace his lips behind his mask.

**_Or you end up becoming a mentor for someone like you._ **

****

Wall-Crawler chuckled as he stretched out on the roof of the tallest building in Musutafu, gaze focused on the horizon as he heard panting breaths coming from behind him. A chuckle escapes the man as he turned to the spiderling he now had taken under his wing.

Izuku now wore the same thing he was wearing before, though his t-shirt was covered up by a half-zipped up All-Might hoodie, the colors straying from All-Mights normal aesthetic to a combination of green, red, and black. Over his eyes and hair, he had tied KnuckleDuster’s old mask, two metallic-looking sunglass lenses being attached above the eyeholes. The hood of the All-Might merch was up, giving the teen more of a rabbit-like appearance, but he could change that later.

“So, what am I learning first?” Izuku questions, stepping up next to the older male, staring off at the horizon as well.

“First, we’re testing your Spider-Senses.” Wall-Crawler responds simply, pushing the teen forward and off the edge of the building. The masked-vigilante peers over the edge after the screaming from the teen had stopped, the teen clinging to the building wall entering his vision. He could see that Izuku’s body was physically quaking from fear, but he could also hear a laugh coming from the teen as well.

“Talk about teaching a bird how to fly.” Izuku quips as he carefully clambers back up the wall, getting his balance before he swiftly ducked under another attempted push, hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as he swiftly grabbed the back of Wall-Crawler’s costume before he could fall.  
  
“Wow kid, you’re a fast learner. But that doesn’t mean the training will be easy or fast.” Wall-Crawler compliments, dusting his costume off a bit.

“I hope not.” Izuku responds, a smile resting on his freckled cheeks.


End file.
